injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions (World at War)
Captain America Logline: The seemingly resurrected Red Skull and HYDRA are planning to invade New York, but Captain America won't let that happen. However, he must find out more about HYDRA's plan. *'Mission 1': Iron Man wants to make sure Cap is ready, so he programs an AI of the Red Skull for Cap to practice his moves on. **Execute All Listed Moves **Do Not Miss a Single Move **Land a 5-hit Combo *'Mission 2': Starting out his search for answers, Cap has located Madame Viper, but she is persistent to get away from Cap. Challenges: **Catch Madame Viper **Do Not Get Hit by any HYDRA Attacks **Do Not Miss Any Jumps *'Mission 3': Even though she is caught, Viper won't go down without a fight. Take her down and get some answers! Challenges: **Defeat Madame Viper **Land a Stage Transition **Use Every Available Stage Interactive *'Mission 4': Viper's info was quite useful, and Captain America has might his way to a small HYDRA base, but he must get past security to get more information. **Successfully Get to Your Destination **Do Not Set Off Any Alarms **Take Out 5 HYDRA Guards *'Mission 5': Captain America's gotten past the main security, but he's been spotted! Defeat all the incoming HYDRA goons in time. **Defeat All HYDRA Agents **Land a 5-Hit Combo **Use a Super Move on 1 Agent *'Mission 6': Captain America found his new intel very informative. He's called in his friend, the Winter Soldier, to help him get answers from Hydra Island. But the escaped Madame Viper stands in his way! **Defeat Madame Viper **Win a Clash System **Shoot her in the Head 10 Times *'Mission 7': Winter Soldier set off an alarm, and HYDRA's defenses are attacking him! Survive long enough until all the defense systems have ceased! **Survive The Attacks **Flip Over 5 Missiles **Take Out the Guns with Your Guns *'Mission 8': Winter Soldier and Cap has reached their meeting point, but the base is coming apart! Get Out before you get caught in falling debris! **Get Out of the Base **Get Winter Soldier Out Before Yourself **Throw 5 HYDRA Agents into the debris *'Mission 9': Captain America has located the Red Skull, but HYDRA's evil Iron Man duplicate stands in Cap's way! **Defeat the HYDRA Iron Man **Win a Clash System **Win with a Super Move *'Mission 10': It's time to end this. Defeat the Red Skull before his forces arrive in New York! **Defeat Red Skull **Take Out his Supporting Agents **Win with a Super Move Iron Man Logline: Kang has been messing with the timestream, causing several rifts in reality, including the disappearance of Pepper Potts. Iron Man must find out where Kang has taken her! *'Mission 1': Before going on his mission against the Conqueror, Hawkeye wants to make sure the old man is ready. Practice your moves on Hawkeye before starting your search. **Execute All Listed Moves **Do Not Miss a Single Move **Land a 5-hit Combo *'Mission 2': Kang's tampering has already affected Iron Man. A group of Cavemen are attacking Stark Tower! Take them out to ensure your home's safety! **Defeat All Cavemen **Do Not Get Hit **Use Every Move in Your Move List at Least Once *'Mission 3': Iron Man is trying to find Kang's ship in the sky, but all he's been able to find is flying saucers from the future that keep getting in his way! **Take Out All Flying Saucers **Take Out 3 Saucers Without Using Lasers **Do Not Get Blasted by Any Attacks *'Mission 4': Kang has set a duplicate of himself to slow Iron Man down, but he won't fall for Kang's tricks! **Defeat the Kang Duplicate **Do Not Lose Your First Health Meter **Win with a Super Move *'Mission 5': Kang won't stop at anything! He's sent two future versions of Hawkeye and Black Widow to stop Iron Man! **Defeat Hawkeye and Black Widow **Finish Them Each With a Super Move **Don't Lose Your First Health Meter in the First Fight *'Mission 6': Iron Man's armor has been damaged. He must go to Stark Tower to retrieve a new one, but Kang is destroying every armor he can! Save the one you need most to stop him! **Save the War Machine Armor **Save 5 Additional Armors **Get Hit by Kang's Attacks 3 Times *'Mission 7': The War Machine armor didn't make it out unscathed. Test your systems to make sure it is still functional. **Confirm Armor is Functional **Hit All 10 Targets **Fly to the Ceiling of the Room *'Mission 8': Now that the armor is fully functional, and Kang's ship has revealed itself, you need to get inside! **Break Through Kang's Defenses **Defeat All of Kang's Minions **Disable All Force Fields *'Mission 9': After being pulled into Kang's future city, you discover he's reprogrammed Ultron to kill you! **Defeat Ultron **Win a Clash **Land a Stage Transition *'Mission 10': Kang has decided he will hide no longer. And you're tired of his tricks. Defeat him and save Pepper from being killed while stuck in the future! **Defeat Kang **Stop All Attacks from hitting Pepper **Win with a Super Move Dark Phoenix Logline: The Phoenix Force has detected splinters of itself spreading across the planet. It has possessed Jean Grey once more in order to make itself whole again, promising to release Jean afterwards. *'Mission 1': The Phoenix Force wants to make sure Jean is ready for combat, so she summons an illusion of Wolverine to help her practice her moves. **Execute All Listed Moves **Do Not Miss a Single Move **Land a 5-Hit Combo *'Mission 2': Iron Man has learned of the Phoenix's plan, but he can't let it become powerful enough! He stands in your way, eliminate him. **Defeat Iron Man **Do Not Lose Your First Health Meter **Win with a Super Move *'Mission 3': The Phoenix Force has already discovered a portion of itself within Jean's fellow X-Man, Storm. Defeat her and take the Phoenix for yourself! **Defeat Storm **Win a Clash **Win in less than a minute *'Mission 4': Phoenix detects the next portion of itself within Magneto, but he is locked up tight, and the guards don't want you getting to him! **Defeat All Guards **Do Not Get Hit Once **Use the Same Move on Every Guard *'Mission 5': Phoenix managed to break into Magneto's cell, but he is unwilling to give up his Phoenix Force. **Defeat Magneto **Perform Two Stage Transitions **Dot Not Lose Your First Health Meter *'Mission 6': Jean is becoming resistant to the Phoenix Force, regain control over her before it is too late. **Regain Control Over Jean **Do Not Miss Any Buttons **Complete With 10 Seconds Remaining *'Mission 7': Only two portions of the Phoenix remain, and Jean is determined to earn her freedom. The feral mutant, Sabretooth, has been found by the Phoenix. This shouldn't take too long. **Defeat Sabretooth **Win the Clash **Win with 15 Seconds Remaining *'Mission 8': Mystique, the last remaining Phoenix Force host is being guarded by a S.H.I.E.L.D. high security prison. Break down the walls and steal back what is yours. **Break Down All Prison Defenses **Allow 3 Guards to Live **Do Not Get Hit by Any Attacks *'Mission 9': You've reached Mystique. Now take her out and retrieve the last of the Phoenix! **Defeat Mystique **Connect Two Special Moves **Win with a Super Move *'Mission 10': Now that the Phoenix is at full power once more, it does not want to let Jean go, but she is willing to fight her inner self for her own freedom! **Defeat the Phoenix Force **Do Not Lose Your First Health Meter **Use Your Character Trait 3 Times Wolverine Logline: From an anonymous source, Wolverine learns that Mystique contains secrets about his past, and he is eager to discover what she knows, no matter how hard she attempts to conceal herself. *'Mission 1': Before leaving the X-Mansion, Storm tries to calm Wolverine down, not wanting him to go into this mission angrily, but he is in a fit of feral rage, not letting anything stand in his way, not even Storm. **Execute All Listed Moves **Do Not Miss a Single Move **Land a 5-Hit Combo *'Mission 2': While trying to get out of the X-Mansion, he learns Mystique has taken control of a Sentinel, and attempts to kill him before he can get out. **Defeat Mystique's Sentinel **Do Not Lose Your First Health Meter **Win with a Stage Transition *'Mission 3': Wolverine stole Cyclops's motorcycle in order to get to his destination fast enough, but more of Mystique's sentinels are attacking you from above! **Reach your destination **Don't Get hit by any Sentinel Attacks **Perform 5 Flips *'Mission 4': S.H.I.E.L.D. believes the information you seek to obtain could be too dangerous, so several agents are sent to stop you. Show them you mean business. **Defeat All S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents **Get Hit 5 Times **Win with 5 Seconds Remaining *'Mission 5': You suspect Mystique is hiding out in Genosha, but you must first get past the security system to find her. **Get Past the Security **Don't Fall Off the Rope **Stab the Wall 10 Times *'Mission 6': Magneto has discovered you in his home, and he promises to tell you where Mystique is, only if you can defeat him. **Defeat Magneto **Win the Clash **Do Not Lose Your First Health Meter *'Mission 7': Magneto tells you Mystique is disguised as a random citizen in New York City. Use your super senses to sniff her out. **Discover Who Mystique is Posing As **Find Her with 10 Seconds Remaining **After finding her, attack her using your character trait *'Mission 8': Mystique is wounded, but she has shape-shifted into Captain America in order to take you on. Wolverine believes he has an advantage due to Mystique's rapid blood loss. **Defeat Mystique **Beat her before she dies of blood loss **Win with a Super Move *'Mission 9': Mystique's health is fleeing fast, so she sends in Sabretooth to delay Wolverine. Take him out and follow after Mystique. **Defeat Sabretooth **Win the Clash **Perform Two Stage Transitions *'Mission 10': You've found Mystique in the last place you expected: The X-Mansion. Wolverine makes it back to his home in time, but discovers Mystique is holding Jean Grey and Iceman hostage! Rescue them and then take out Mystique. **Save Jean Grey and Iceman **Defeat Mystique **Use your Healing Factor enough times to get yourself back to full health at some point in the battle Storm Hawkeye Spider-Man Human Torch Giant-Man Dr. Doom Ultron Thing Invisible Woman Green Goblin Mystique Electro Mr. Fantastic Magneto Venom Juggernaut Thor Ms. Marvel Sabretooth Ultron Deadpool Kang Loki Black Widow Hulk Thanos Ghost Rider Black Cat Iceman Carnage Galactus Quicksilver Scarlet Witch Absorbing Man Mysterio Baron von Strucker Ultimate Universe Category:Marvel: World at War Category:Created by Artemis Thorson